1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air valve device, and in particular to an air valve device that is comprised of a cap, an insert, a slidable rod, and a main body, wherein rotating to move the cap to different locations with respect to the main body sets the insert and slidable rod at different locations inside the main body to realize an air-tight sealing condition, a deflation-allowed and inflation-prohibited condition, and an inflation-allowed and deflation-prohibited condition of the air valve device.
2. The Related Arts
A conventional air valve device is mounted to an inflatable article or object, such as an inflatable mattress and an inflatable toy and is often of a basic design including an air inlet opening in which a valve that operable to seal the air inlet opening or be manually driven away to open the air inlet opening. When the internal pressure of the inflatable object exceeds the external pressure, the internal pressure forces the valve to block the air inlet opening to thereby realize an air-tight sealing or alternatively, the valve can be controlled to open for effecting inflation and/or deflation.
The conventional air valve, although featuring automatic sealing after inflation, still faces certain disadvantages in practical applications. For example, after a deflation operation has been conducted and completed, a certain amount of air still maintains inside the deflated object, making it not possible to further minimize the volume, which is adverse to packaging, storage, and carrying of the object. If forcible compression is employed to further reduce the volume of the deflated object, due to the internal pressure raises beyond the external pressure, the air valve is automatically set in a sealing condition, which prevents the air from being smoothly expelled outward. The only solution is to manually open the valve and this forces a single individual who is attempting to compress the air out of the object to use one of his or her hands to operate the valve, making it difficult to carry out compression of the object.